Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Cyborgs
by Spartacus Bringer of Rain
Summary: Hello there everyone! This is my first story I've posted. I decided to take a different look at the events leading up to and including the Android Saga in Dragon Ball Z. I've decided to change some things around to make the story more interesting. I'll be sure to have more than just Saiyans have all the glory in this story as well. Reviews and comments are well appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Vengeance

It has been one year since the Saiyan, Son Goku had defeated the space warlord Freeza on Planet Namek. Goku promised through Porunga to his friends and family that he would return in one year when they attempted to wish him back to life with the Namekian Dragonballs. Goku would be returning any day now and his friends eagerly await his arrival. However, Earth's special forces sensed a tremendous power level nearing Planet Earth, and it was not that of their long missed friend.

The sun was shining on a beautiful summer day on Mount Paozu. The water of the rivers were crystal clear, a cool breeze blew through the mountain, and the animals were gathering their food throughout the forest. There was only one house in these woods, and it is owned by Goku and his family. Like every other day Chi-Chi was doing housework while Gohan studied to become a scholar. The Ox King was also chopping fire wood for his daughter with a smile on his care free face.

However, the peace of the nice spring day would be disrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Err, Hello?" Gohan said timidly as he answered the phone.

"Gohan it's me Krillin. Do you feel a tremendous power coming towards the Earth?" Krillin questioned.

"Well now that I think about it, I do sense a large power level. Do you think it could be my dad?" Gohan said with a slight level of excitement in his voice.

"I hate to give you bad news, but it's definitely not Goku's power level Gohan. It just feels much different than your dad. In fact it feels evil like Freeza," Krillin explained with a hard gulp in his throat. Then Krillin said, "I'm going to call Bulma's house and see if Yamcha is there. The power feels like it might land somewhere in the desert by East City. We might have another battle on our hands, and we're definitely going to need you Gohan."

"Don't worry you can count on me Krillin. I'll be there, I just have to get away from my mom in the meantime." Gohan explained to Krillin before hanging up the phone.

Gohan walked back to his room and took a box out from under his bed. The box contained his familiar fighting gi modeled after the one Piccolo wore. With his fighting clothes on Gohan felt like he did the previous year when he was fighting incredibly strong enemies on Earth and in outer space. Knowing he was ready, Gohan jumped out of his window and started to fly away towards the East City desert.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corporation, a spaceship modeled after Goku's was quickly approaching the compound. The spaceship crashed into the ground and the stairs slowly unfolded as a familiar presence emerged from the ship. The person in the ship was none other than Vegeta! The Saiyan Prince was heavily scarred and visibly exhausted from his intense training. The attractive daughter of Dr. Briefs named Bulma was accompanied by her boyfriend Yamcha, a former bandit of the desert, to welcome Vegeta from his spaceship.

"Vegeta, what are you doing back on Earth? I thought we were rid of you forever when you stole that spaceship." Yamcha angrily yelled at Vegeta while pointing his finger towards the prince.

"If you want to keep that finger, I suggest you get it out of my face you worthless peon!" Vegeta roared back at Yamcha. "Not that it's any of your business but I sensed an extremely large power approaching this dump of a planet. I figured it was Kakarot, so I came back so he can tell me the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan." Vegeta explained to Bulma and Yamcha.

"Weeellll Vegeta, Krillin just called here a few minutes ago and thinks the power belongs to somebody evil. He even said it could be Freeza's power, and he is gathering the rest of the gang to fly out to the desert to investigate." Bulma stated as Vegeta's arrogant smirk faded and a worried look took over his face. "If you want, I can lend you some clothes while my mom washes your armor. Also, Vegeta you stink. It's almost as if you haven't bathed in days. Off to the shower you go!" Bulma yelled and began to push Vegeta towards the closest bathroom.

After about twenty minutes, Vegeta was clean and in a fresh set of clothes. He took exception to the choice of shirts Bulma had brought for him. No Saiyan prince would be caught dead wearing a pink shirt, but with no other alternatives, Vegeta accepted the clothes with an obvious look of displeasure. Yamcha told Bulma to stay at Capsule Corporation for her own safety in case an evil power level was indeed approaching Earth. Vegeta and Yamcha looked at each other, gave a nod and they were on their way to meet Krillin and Gohan in the desert.

Gohan and Krillin were not the first warriors to arrive on the scene. Tien and Piccolo were already waiting for them in the mountains adjacent to the desert. The two warriors preferred to train in the wilderness, so they naturally sensed the power before the other warriors. Soon after Krillin and Gohan got there, Yamcha and Vegeta joined them.

"Alright, everybody listen up," Piccolo declared as he began to address the Z Warriors. "The power that is coming our way is dangerous and not going to be by themselves. In fact, there are two enormous powers that will be arriving very shortly. I don't know who they are, but if we work as a team we can probably hold them off long enough for Goku to get home. I sense his power in the far off distance, the other two will definitely be here before him." Piccolo stated grimly but truthfully.

Suddenly, everyone looked to the sky to see an enormous ship appearing to land close to the desert. Piccolo looked at the warriors as if it were a sign to lay down on the ground and suppress their energy to avoid being discovered. The ship was an exact duplicate of the model Freeza used to travel to Namek. The warriors fears were confirmed in that moment. They were in fact alone staring down the possibility of having to fight Freeza a second time without Goku and his power.

The ship landed on the opposite side of the desert and the Z warriors took that moment to take a breath. On the other side of the desert, the two powers emerged from their ship. One was a warrior about as tall as Freeza, but with a different skin tone. This warrior had a purple skin color and resembled Freeza's final form. The second warrior was considerably taller and had a body type that was reminiscent of Freeza's second transformation. While neither of them were Freeza himself, they were definitely relatives of the warlord.

"So this is Earth…" the taller figure known as King Cold said to his son Cooler. "This is a quaint little planet, I don't understand how any fighter with a power like Freeza's could live here," King Cold wondered aloud.

"If you ask me this planet is a dump. We are here to get revenge for Freeza's death at the hands of a filthy Saiyan. No more, no less father," Cooler coldly stated while clenching his fist.

The two warriors came alone and were about to comb the desert when another mysterious figure landed in front of the two aliens.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you two. Goku isn't here right now. You passed his ship when you were racing to get here for your revenge. If either of you could sense ki, you would have easily realized that. That was mistake number one, your second mistake was thinking you would be seeing Goku. That honor is reserved for me," The mysterious warrior stated flatly.

"You impudent fool! You don't know who we are," roared King Cold towards the teen. "I think this calls for a demonstration of our power. Cooler get rid of him so we can destroy this planet," King Cold ordered.

Cooler followed his father's order and raised his right index finger while charging a purple energy wave. As his finger pointed at the teen's chest the ki wave was shot at an incredibly fast rate. The fighter with white hair, and a blue Capsule Corporation jacket sensed the attack and quickly dodged the attack and countered with a punch that landed square on Cooler's jaw before Cooler's attack created an explosion off in the distance. Cooler grunted as he was knocked back a few yards by the warrior.

"You definitely have an above average power level. But you are no match for us," Cooler bragged as he grabbed the boy by his arm and slammed him into the ground fiercely.

The attack barely seemed to phase the mysterious warrior as he got up with only slight scratches to his body. Cooler and King Cold were amazed that someone of the warrior's age could stand evenly with one of their race. Cooler and the boy then lunged at each other getting into a full blown battle with both warriors landing strong hits on each other. Once the unnamed warrior appeared to be losing the battle Cooler came at him twice as hard to keep the pressure on him. King Cold watching on the sidelines had a pleased look on his face that his son was winning the battle so far.

Hearing the rumbles from across the desert, the Z warriors started to get closer to the battle area to help whoever was fighting who they thought to be Freeza. The warriors were all slightly confused too because they had no idea who could be fighting with Freeza as all of the Z warriors besides Goku were already there. Unless Goku had landed on Earth without them noticing nobody knew who could be engaged in such a fierce battle.

The battle between Cooler and the stranger stopped for a second so Cooler could boast that he was the strongest being in the universe. However, the real reason for the brief intermission was so he could regain his breath. The stranger took the time to recover as well as remove his blue jean jacket. This revealed a black tank top shirt with no sleeves to go along with the warrior's grey pants and yellow boots.

"You are a lot more powerful than I thought Freeza," The warrior complimented who he thought to be Freeza.

King Cold and Cooler looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh hysterically. Cooler then said to the young man, "I'm not Freeza, he was killed by a filthy Saiyan on Planet Namek. My name is Cooler, and I'm his older brother. Standing over there is my father, we are here for vengeance."

The fighter began thinking to himself about this shocking turn of events, "This is interesting, the stories I've heard from my mom said Freeza and his father came to Earth one year after Goku defeated him on Namek. Could it be that my coming here has already begun to alter the events of the past? Well it doesn't matter who they are, I'm gonna need to bring out all of my power to quickly dispose of them," the warrior from the future thought to himself.

"I'm going to let the both of you in on a secret of mine. You're about to fight a real Super Saiyan, and I'm not talking about Goku," the mysterious Saiyan declared to the two aliens. They began to laugh at the Saiyan who did nothing but smile as he began to focus all of his energy on powering up to his Super Saiyan form. Cooler and King Cold immediately stopped laughing as they began to realize the magnitude of the power in front of them. The Z Warriors were incredibly surprised to be sensing such a level of power being emitted from the distance. As they all began to worry, Vegeta began to race towards the massive power levels with the rest of the warriors following.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the Saiyan screamed while gathering his energy and proceeding to shake the desert.

"What is he?" King Cold questioned aloud to his son. Cooler stood in complete awe and shock at the image standing before him. A warrior with golden hair, and green eyes with a massive supply of power. The description fit the legend that Cooler's ancestor Chilled had described on his deathbed after his encounter with the Super Saiyan of legend. His shock turning to anger, Cooler began to raise his power as well ready to begin round two of his battle.

"I will show you the depths of my energy you worthless Saiyan! Now die!" Cooler roared as he concentrated a more powerful ki blast at the young warrior who seemed ready for the attack. The blast hit the warrior and created a massive explosion. Emerging from the rubble was the unfazed warrior who walked slowly towards Cooler and delivered a massive punch to the warlord's stomach.

"Now it's my turn to take control of this fight. Prepare for your end Cooler," The mysterious youth declared as he kicked the hunched over Cooler in the face. The two combination strike sent Cooler flying into some rubble a good ten feet away and brought complete shock to King Cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Goku's Return

Cooler stood up after getting knocked back by the young Super Saiyan. Now Cooler was visibly angry, so fierce that he began to power up. The mysterious youth phased towards Cooler at lightning speed and began to hit the purple alien with a flurry of kicks and punches that left him utterly defenseless to the onslaught.

"Damn you! How could a little brat like you be so powerful," Cooler yelled angrily after emerging from a pile of rubble.

"Listen Cooler all you have done this entire time was overestimate your own power, and continually underestimated mine. The fact that you're in such rough shape is a testament to your own foolish pride that you have fallen victim to. For that I will be the one to humble you by sending you to Hell so you can finally be with your brother Freeza," The Super Saiyan countered harshly. Such a declaration further enraged Cooler who once again began to flex his power.

However, this time Cooler began a transformation that began to rock the mountains where the two were fighting. Cooler gave no thought to the destruction of the landscape he was causing. He only had one goal in mind now, and that was to destroy the impudent boy that disrespected his family.

"Hahahahaha! I am now in my true form you filthy Saiyan!" Cooler declared as his body changed. Cooler was now enveloped by a longer and more regal looking exoskeleton. His horns formed into almost a crown like shape, and his eyes turned blood red. "My power in this form greatly surpasses my brat of a brother. Now you will experience a world of torture you could never fathom," Cooler roared once more before rushing the warrior.

The unnamed Super Saiyan prepared for Cooler's rush and began to match him blow for blow. Neither warrior had a clear advantage in the battle. The two fighters would not give up ground to the other. If Cooler hit the teenager with a punch, his opponent countered back with a kick of equal force. After about five minutes of fighting , the two warriors stopped and grinned at each other.

"Your power certainly is impressive boy. I have one request though. Give me the courtesy of your name so I know what to write on your tombstone after I'm finished killing you," Cooler declared while pointing his index finger towards the warrior.

"Alright, Cooler. I'll tell you my name, but I doubt it will make a difference since I'm going to end you anyway. My name is Trunks and I'm from the future, and your present ends now!" Trunks yelled defiantly as he began to power up once more.

Cooler began to panic as Trunks powered up to even further heights while he was maxed out. He knew his only way to win now was to prepare an attack that could obliterate the whole planet. He began to rise in the air and prepare a Death Ball attack, that was at least double the size Freeza himself could generate. King Cold saw what Cooler was doing and began to panic.

"Cooler you'll destroy us all! I've got to get in the ship and leave this planet before I get caught in the explosion." Cold stated with noticeable panic in his voice.

"You're not going anywhere Cold," Trunks roared after he finished gathering his power. "First things first, time to get rid of that eyesore of a spaceship." King Cold turned back towards Trunks as the warrior hurled a powerful ball of energy at the ship. The ball crashed through the hull of the ship and caused a tremendous explosion that kicked up a cloud of dust and debris. King Cold lost track of Trunks who used the smoke to rush towards Cooler and launch his most powerful energy wave at the alien.

"Say goodbye filthy Saiyan! This attack will destroy everything!" Cooler roared as he launched his Death Ball attack towards the midair warrior. However, Trunks was ready and countered with his Burning Attack. The two attacks collided with such a force that the planet shook. The secret fight was no longer a secret as the Z warriors looked to the sky to see the energy battle.

"Is that Goku up there?" Krillin questioned.

"The better question to ask is if that's even Freeza?" Piccolo wondered aloud.

"That isn't Kakarott, or Freeza. What is going on?" Vegeta screamed as he watched the battle.

After a few minutes Trunks began to increase his power to push back Cooler's assault. Trunks yellow ki attack began to envelop Cooler's purple Death Ball at an alarming speed.

"NO! This cannot happen. I am Cooler, the most powerful fighter in the universe!" Cooler roared as he lost the energy beam struggle. The attack hit Cooler with such a force it catapulted him out of Earth's atmosphere and towards the Sun. However, before Cooler hit the surface of the sun, he saw a space ship resembling that of the Ginyu force pass him towards Earth. "Noooo! I was denied my chance of vengeance! Damn you Trunks, damn you to Hell!" Those were Cooler's last words as his skin melted from the Sun's fiery surface. The ki blast then disappeared in a massive explosion.

Now that Cooler was gone, Trunks only had one more opponent to deal with, an enraged King Cold. Trunks descended back to the ground ready to face his final opponent. By using so much energy, Trunks was clearly winded. However, the teen motioned King Cold to rush at him.

"Your taunting will only get you killed boy. Nobody escapes my wrath when I am angered. I can still transform two more times, and my power far eclipses Cooler and Freeza's." Cold boasted returning to his calm nonchalant state.

"Maybe if Goku or my father were your opponent, you would get to test your true power. However, I made a mistake letting your son transform. I wasted too much power getting rid of him, and I won't make that mistake again." Trunks countered as he rushed King Cold with a massive kick to the face.

The blow sent the tyrant flying clear across the battle field and into some mountains. Cold got up bloodied, and his armor mostly destroyed exposing his muscular light purple skin. Trunks appeared in front of him faster than a lightning strike ready to rumble like a thunderbolt. Trunks cupped his hands together in front of his chest, and shot a blue colored energy wave through King Cold's abdomen. The attack didn't kill King Cold, but it caused considerable pain as he vomited up purple blood.

"My sons were evil, not me. I wanted peace, please spare me Trunks. If you're a fighter for good there is no way you could kill a defenseless man." King Cold begged with fright in his voice as he motioned his arms seemingly to embrace Trunks.

"Maybe if your opponent was Goku, you would get the mercy you beg for. Not from me King Cold you end here!" Trunks yelled as he fired another ki blast at King Cold completely enveloping the warrior. The blast caused another explosion and King Cold was no more. "Finally, it's over. Those two gave me a much harder time than I thought possible. Clearly coming back caused a disturbance in the timeline. Oh well, I have to remember my purpose for coming back and that was to give Goku his medicine." Trunks thought to himself as the Z warriors surrounded him.

Vegeta walked towards Trunks and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air. The angry look on Vegeta's face caused Trunks to try and look away. However, Vegeta was having none of that and yelled at the warrior, "Do you mind explaining how you transformed into a Super Saiyan?" Trunks just stayed quiet while Vegeta began shaking him. "Well answer me!"

"Put him down Vegeta and let him speak!" Piccolo demanded the Saiyan prince.

The angry prince put Trunks down as the Namekian demanded. Gohan had found Trunks' jacket that he took off before he fought Cooler and gave it back to the warrior. Trunks thanked Gohan and put his jacket back on. Gohan noticed the Capsule Corp. logo on the back of the jacket, and began to wonder who this person was.

"Ummm Mister, where did you get that jacket from? And who were those two guys you fought? Neither one of them were Freeza." Gohan timidly questioned Trunks.

"Listen, I have information that Goku is going to arrive soon. It'll be a couple hours though, so we are going to have to sit tight for now. I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you who those two people were. The two aliens I fought were Cooler and King Cold. Cold was Freeza's father, and Cooler was his brother. They came to Earth seeking revenge on Goku for killing Freeza on Namek." Trunks explained to the Z Warriors. Trunks then pulled out a capsule from his jacket that contained a refrigerator. "Goku will be here in an hour or two, so let's wait for him here. Help yourselves to all the refreshments you need." Trunks kindly offered the warriors.

After about an hour or so, a spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere. Within ten minutes the ship had landed near the warriors. The fighters rushed to see who emerged from the ship, and were happily relieved when Goku stepped out of the ship dressed in odd clothes.

"Umm hey guys. How did you know I was going to land here?" A confused Goku asked his friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Future Revelations

The evil tyrant King Cold and his son Cooler came to Earth seeking revenge against Goku and his family for Goku killing Cold's other son, Freeza. However, upon arrival the evil warriors were intercepted by the mysterious time traveler known as Trunks. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and fought with Cooler first. After a fierce beam struggle, Cooler was launched into the Sun. A furious King Cold then challenged Trunks who made quick work of the warlord. Now Goku has come back to his loved ones much to their joy. But now Goku has some questions for the warrior known as Trunks.

"So, this guy came out of nowhere and killed Cooler and his father?" Goku questioned the group. Piccolo and the gang all nodded at his question. "So stranger, what is your name?" Goku asked turning towards Trunks.

"Well I can't answer that yet Goku. I need to speak with you though. And it has to be alone." Trunks calmly stated. The gang had obvious groans of disappointment with the warrior's demand. Vegeta glared at Goku and Trunks making no effort to hide his disdain and jealousy of the two Saiyans. Goku nodded his head at Trunks and the two then flew off so the Z Warriors would be unable to hear their conversation.

"Sorry about the secrecy Goku. I don't want the others to hear what I have to tell you." Trunks flatly stated to Goku. At this point, Goku looked even more confused than he did after he got out of his space pod. "My name is Trunks and I'm not from this time. I travelled back in time with a time machine from twenty years in the future." Trunks stated as Goku stared blankly at the younger Saiyan. "Goku can you become a Super Saiyan at will?" Trunks asked curiously. Goku's answer to the question was to power up to his Super Saiyan form before Trunks could even finish his sentence. Trunks also powered up and transformed in front of Goku.

Goku was amazed at the power the young Saiyan could generate. Trunks also stared at Goku and took in all of the power Goku was emitting. Trunks powered down back to his normal state as he began to tell Goku the prospect of his grim future. As Trunks explained himself, Goku also reverted back to his base form.

"I came back to warn you of a disaster that happens in the future. Three years from now, on the morning of May 12 at ten A.M., two cyborgs will appear on an island nine miles southwest of South City. These creatures have massive power levels that put anything you have ever faced to shame. The cyborgs were created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. The same army and scientist you defeated many years ago. If only you finished off the doctor while you had a chance, then he wouldn't have hidden underground and created these monsters." Trunks grimly warned Goku. Piccolo heard from a distance and became visibly worried by the revelation.

"So what happens to all of us then Trunks? Do we survive the battle against the cyborgs?" Goku questioned back. Trunks then began to explain that all of the Z Warriors except Goku and Gohan perish during the first encounter with the evil machines. "Well if they all die what happens to me?" again Goku asked.

"You die six months before they appear Goku. Soon enough, you will start to get sick from a new illness that has yet to be reported. In my time there was no cure, and you died shortly after contracting the sickness." Trunks said and started to get choked up. "However, I brought with me a cure for your condition." the time traveler said as he reached into his pocket for the antidote. Trunks then gave the vile of medicine to Goku.

"Thanks for the medicine Trunks. But I do have a question for you. Who are your parents?" Goku inquired of the warrior.

"My father is Vegeta, and my mother is Bulma." Trunks said in a deadpan voice.

The shocking information Goku had hears was enough for him to fall over laughing hysterically. Trunks began to grow agitated at Goku's antics while the rest of the Z Fighters wondered why Goku had fallen to the ground. Piccolo began to quietly laugh to himself at the thought of Vegeta and Bulma being this kid's parents. Trunks then said his farewells to Goku and flew off into the distance where his time machine was. Goku couldn't figure out what to do with the information Trunks had just revealed to him.

"So Goku what did that kid want to say to you?" Piccolo curtly asked of Goku.

"Umm well you know, he just wanted to exchange martial arts techniques." Goku said lying. Everyone knew Goku was lying as he began to rub his hair repeatedly and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Well I happened to hear quite a different conversation Goku. If you don't plan on telling us what he told you, then I will!" Piccolo roared as the group became confused. "We all deserve to change our destinies. In three years apparently we're all going to be wiped out by two artificial beings. I for one, want to live to see another day. Whoever thinks this battle is too much may as well not show up three years from now nine miles southwest of South City." Piccolo explained to the group.

"Count me in then. No cyborgs are going to kill me." Tien said from the back of the group.

"Yeah me too! I'll show them my Wolf Fang Fist." Yamcha screamed aloud.

"Kakarot I will become a Super Saiyan and surpass your power. However, we must defeat this new threat before we can have our proper battle." Vegeta said quickly before flying off towards West City.

"Alright then it's settled. Gohan and Piccolo will train with me." Goku excitedly said to the group. "Now I have a technique I need to show you guys. It's called the Instant Transmission and I can be anywhere on the planet in a flash as long as I can sense the ki of someone at the point I want to travel to. The explanation might be confusing so I'll demonstrate it." Goku explained as he put his finger to his forehead and disappeared in a flash of light. The shocked warriors all wondered where Goku went, but as quickly as he left, Goku had come back just as fast. "See guys look, I have Master Roshi's sunglasses. The poor guy was napping and I took them off his head." Goku said with a laugh.

"But Goku! Roshi's island is halfway across the planet!" Krillin screamed in complete shock. Krillin regained his composure shortly afterward. "Goku you're the greatest. I'll join the fight too. After this though, I'm going to need a long vacation." Krillin's statement got the whole group to laugh. Goku gave Krillin the pair of glasses he stole from Master Roshi and wished his best friend good luck with his training. With nothing left to say; Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin began to fly off. Yamcha started to follow but Tien stopped Yamcha from leaving.

"Yamcha, I want you to come train with me for three years." Tien stated getting right to the point of his request.

"But Tien, I can't. I'm with Bulma you know, and I don't think she is going to let me go off and train for three years and not see her regularly." Yamcha countered back at the three eyed warrior.

"Listen to me Yamcha, I need a training partner like you. Chiaotzu is my best friend, but I don't think he should participate in a battle like this. If we do wind up losing our lives, I want to be sure he is safe Yamcha." Tien sadly explained to the scarred warrior. Yamcha looked at Tien and began to ponder in his mind what his answer would be.

"Alright Tien, I'll train with you until the monsters appear. However, I need some time to say goodbye to Bulma. I need her to know that I'm not leaving forever and that I'll come back safely." Yamcha calmly said to his friend.

"Ok, Yamcha. Before I forget, I chose you for another reason. The power of the Saiyans is too much for either of us to be able to overcome by ourselves. However, while I was in Otherworld, King Kai brought me to the Grand Kai's planet and showed me creatures that were capable of uniting for a period of time to become an incredibly powerful fighter. I'm not even sure if the technique can work on humans like us, but it's definitely worth a shot. Your body type is similar to mine so you were the best choice I had in testing the technique. Together me and you can become as strong as Goku, Vegeta, and that kid from the future." Tien said as he began to become excited by the idea of fusion.

Yamcha nodded at his friend and told him he would find him to begin training in one week's time. A satisfied Tien flew off to his home in the forests by Kami's Lookout to meet up with Chiaotzu. Yamcha flew off in the distance towards West City to prepare to spend what could be his final week with Bulma. The warrior also began to worry about the future and if his training with Tien would be good enough to make a difference in the fight. Only time will tell if the training is successful in the battle for the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Changing the Future

One week has passed since Trunks travelled through time to warn the Z Warriors about the cyborg attack that would happen in three years time. Goku decided to train with Gohan and Piccolo. Vegeta rushed to Capsule Corp. to get Dr. Briefs to build a ship that could create gravity four hundred times that of Earth's. Of course Dr. Briefs called Vegeta crazy, but couldn't convince him to withdraw the request so he built it for the demanding Prince. Shortly after completion, Vegeta retreated to the comforts of outer space to train alone. Meanwhile, Krillin decided to train on Master Roshi's island but the perverted hermit wanted to watch exercise videos all day. It was going to be a long three years for Krillin and Master Roshi.

That brings the story to the forests under Kami's Lookout. Tien and Yamcha were going to begin their intense training today. Yamcha strolled into a clearing in the sea of trees. He was wearing his familiar orange gi with the Turtle school insignia emblazoned on the front and back of his shirt. Tien was wearing green pants, black boots, and a white under shirt. Tien was in deep meditation when Yamcha approached him.

"Ahh you're finally here Yamcha." Tien said casually breaking his meditation. "How did Bulma take the news of you leaving for three years?" Tien questioned his training partner.

"Well let's just say she told me never to come back." Yamcha sadly sulked as the words came from his mouth. Tien looked puzzled at the statement and changed the subject of the conversation.

"I'm sorry to hear that buddy. Well I think it's time for our first session. In order for fusion to work, our power levels have to be exactly the same. I could lower my power to your level, but that wouldn't make the fusion very strong if it were to work." Tien explained to Yamcha. "For the next few months we're going to spar until your power is somewhere close to mine. The goal is to not only increase your brute force, but hone your other fighting techniques as well." again Tien stated to Yamcha.

Yamcha began to raise his power level to his maximum, and the trees began to shake furiously. Tien let a wry smile cross his face as he also began to power up tremendously. The two warriors were covered in white auras and caused panic in the wild life. A flock of birds scattered immediately when the two began to fight with one another. Yamcha rushed forward with his right fist towards Tien's face, but the three eyed warrior side stepped Yamcha and delivered a crushing kick to his side. The kick sent Yamcha flying through a row of trees. He got up relatively unscathed besides a few cuts on his arms and face.

Tien then rushed Yamcha looking to connect with a blow to the chest, when Yamcha phased behind Tien and delivered an axe handle strike to Tien's back that sent him crashing to the ground. After sizing each other's abilities up, Tien and Yamcha then proceeded to get serious. They couldn't afford to go easy on each other, so this had to be a fight nearly to the death. Yamcha was a lot stronger than Tien thought he was, but Tien was holding back almost half of his power to give his friend a good fight.

"Alright Tien, let's take this up a notch. KAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha screamed as he launched a blue energy wave at the triclops.

"Finally, time for some fun Yamcha! Tri-Beam, fire!" Tien roared back as he brought his hands to a triangle formation and launched an equally sized yellow ki wave. The attacks collided with such force trees were launched into the far off ocean. Neither fighter would give in to the other's attack. Tien was forced to increase his energy even more to push Yamcha's Kamehameha wave back enough to cause a massive explosion in the forest.

The explosion uprooted more trees and dirt. The thick brown dust was enough to choke the average human, but Tien and Yamcha could easily withstand the smoke. When all was clear Yamcha and Tien were still standing. Both fighters breathed heavily as the cuts and bruises became almost too much torture to withstand. Despite being around sixty percent of Tien's power level, Yamcha managed to deliver a significant amount of damage to the stronger fighter. Tien saw that Yamcha was laboring began to fire a volley of Dodon Waves his way. However, Yamcha was too tired to dodge most of the ki assault and raised his arms to block the brunt of the attacks.

"Damn Tien is strong, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Yamcha thought to himself as he stood up and raised his power once more. Yamcha began to hold his right arm out and concentrate all of his remaining power into his hand. Soon a yellow ball emerged from his outstretched limb. "Spirit Ball attack!" Yamcha screamed as he threw the ball at Tien. Tien phased away from the incoming ki attack, but it kept following him like a homing missle. "You're not the only one who was honing their techniques while you were away. This attack will follow you until you get smashed by it." Yamcha declared as Tien flew away in the opposite direction.

Tien then had the idea to fly towards Yamcha, and phase away at the last second to have it hit him instead. He started flying even faster towards Yamcha, but that idea had already crossed Yamcha's mind. When Tien had him in his sights he was horrified to see another Kamehameha wave heading towards him. Yamcha had successfully outsmarted Tien, and the three eyed warrior got hit by both attacks with such force he was sent crashing towards the ground. Tien landed with a hard thud as Yamcha rushed to his aid.

"Tien, are you alright?" Yamcha questioned as he shook Tien back to conciousness.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. You sure are crafty Yamcha. I underestimated your abilities greatly. I thought the difference in our power would be enough to overwhelm you, but you just kept coming back with another strategy." Tien complimented his longtime friend. The two would have many more battles over the next couple of months. The two fighters' strength increased exponentially while training with each other. The two were almost near equal in power and mind when the next phase of their training was set to begin.

"Alright Yamcha, we have grown strong together, but now it's time to become one being. The fusion technique is certainly an odd technique. First I'll go over the limits of the form. If this works correctly, fusion will last half an hour. At the end of that half hour, our bodies will separate and be unable to attempt the technique for at least an hour." Tien carefully explained to the scarred warrior. Yamcha nodded and let Tien begin explaining the execution of the technique. "Alright we have to stand three steps apart. The second move is for us to mirror each other's movements. I'll be on the left and point my two arms to the left. Take three steps towards you while shifting my arms with two pointer figures aiming to touch your fingers." Tien explained to Yamcha while doing the required moves of the dance. Yamcha started to laugh hysterically at the routine Tien just demonstrated.

"You brought me out here to teach me that ridiculous dance?" Yamcha questioned.

"I know it's strange, but can you at least try it before you judge?" Tien strongly retorted back.

"Alright Tien, I'll try the technique. If it doesn't work I'm going back to West City though. Got it?" Yamcha defiantly said. Tien nodded and they began to attempt the fusion. Tien and Yamcha synchronized their power levels. "So three steps apart right?" Yamcha asked. Tien nodded and they began the dance. Yamcha raised his arms to his right side. Taking three steps forward Tien who mirrored his comrades movements. "Fuuuuuu" Both warriors said in harmony. When the two warriors approached each other they raised their knees while saying, "ssssiiooonnnn. Haaaa!" As their pointer fingers touched in perfect harmony the duo were bathed in a white light that took over the forest.

The wind kicked up to gale force levels through the forest. Tien and Yamcha were no longer individuals. The warrior that was left was dressed in an odd outfit. This new warrior had Yamcha's long hair and facial scars, while retaining Tien's third eye and chest scar. They were also wearing white baggy pants with a green sash, green socks, black shoes, and a green vest with yellow padding around the neck and shoulders.

"I am Tiencha! With our new combined power we will show those cyborgs what the power of humans can accomplish!" Tiencha roared as he began to raise his power level. The newly born fusion warrior was easily ten times stronger than Tien and Yamcha combined. However, they would still be little match for Goku in his Super Saiyan form. "How can we close the gap between this form and Goku's Super Saiyan form?" Tiencha questioned himself.

Suddenly, Tiencha felt the presence of someone trying to enter his mind. "Hello? Tiencha, I see the fusion technique that you witnessed on Grand Kai's planet was successful." The mystery voice said to the fused being.

"Who is trying to talk to me? King Kai, is that you?" he questioned aloud.

"Yes, it is King Kai. I was observing you from my planet and had an idea for you to try during your training. Try using the Kaioken technique that I taught the two of you while you were training with me. Normally, it can't be used for extended periods of time unless you're strong like Goku. However, I think the strain of the power can be handled by the fusion technique. Perhaps you can grow your power beyond that of Goku's." King Kai explained. "Good luck to you both, and show the monsters your strength when they arrive." King Kai said before closing the mental link.

The conversation Tiencha had with King Kai caused the fusion to end before they had the chance to attempt the suggestion. Tien and Yamcha were separate beings once again, and looked forward to the rest of their training. "So, do you believe in the fusion now Yamcha?" Tien joyfully questioned as he put his arm around his friend. Yamcha grumbled under his breath and told Tien they better find some food before the sun went down for the day.

Two years have passed since that fateful encounter with the boy from the future. Tien and Yamcha were training ferociously to master the art of fusion. Meanwhile on Mount Paozu, Goku and Piccolo were deep in a sparring battle before sunrise. The purpose of their training was to have Piccolo become as strong as Goku's Super Saiyan powers. Piccolo was progressing very nicely, being able to match Goku at his power level when he fought Freeza on planet Namek. Gohan was studying at home while his father and mentor were battling in the mountains. The young scholar found it hard to concentrate on his books when he could sense what was taking place in the distance. Gohan was lucky he was allowed to train at all, as Goku had to make a deal with Chi-Chi. The deal was Gohan could train in the afternoon until dinner, provided he finished all of his homework first.

The training Gohan was getting from the two powerful warriors was enough to have doubled his strength from when he was fighting in outer space. All of a sudden, Gohan sensed his father and Piccolo's power level drop almost down to nothing. This worried Gohan, as they never suppressed themselves to this degree. Gohan went to rush out of the house and to their aid, when his mother suddenly walked into his room with breakfast for her son.

"Gohan what on Earth are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked while snapping her voice.

"Mr. Piccolo and daddy's power is almost down to nothing mom! I hope they didn't kill each other, I have to go check on them!" Gohan roared back as he opened his window ready to fly off at jet like speeds.

"Oh no you don't Gohan! You're staying right here." his mother forcefully demanded. "Besides, I'm sure they just tired each other out. Have some faith in your father Gohan. Now eat your breakfast and finish your work so you can go outside." Chi-Chi lovingly instructed her son.

"Okay, mom. I'll finish this up." Gohan agreed finally.

"That was a nice battle Piccolo! I've never had to drop my power this low after a fight in a very long time." Goku complimented the green warrior.

"I hope we didn't worry Gohan though. I'm sure he's awake by now and could sense our fight. You know how your wife likes to wake him up early to do homework." Piccolo joked back chuckling with his once arch rival.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi sure is tough on the kid. I don't blame her though, I wouldn't want Gohan to grow up like I did. He's far smarter than I am. I looked at his homework one day and it gave me a migraine." Goku laughed as he stood up. "Let's go get take a break and get some food. Do you like fish Piccolo?" Goku asked of his training partner. Piccolo grumbled at the thought of eating another fish meal with Goku and his family. That's all they have eaten for the last month straight. Despite telling Goku numerous times he doesn't like fish, Goku kept asking anyway.

"Hey, Goku. Do you think we stand a chance against the cyborgs Trunks warned us about?" Piccolo questioned Goku who was looking for fish in a nearby lake.

"Well Piccolo, to be honest I'm not sure. Our powers have gotten stronger, but I always think what if all the training we do isn't enough." Goku stated back as he plucked a massive fish from the clear blue waters.

"I'm also concerned about the Heart Virus you were warned about. Have you taken the medicine to prevent yourself from getting sick?" Piccolo questioned.

"Piccolo I feel fine right now. Maybe I won't get sick after all. But if I start feeling off, I'll take the medicine." Goku reassured the worried Namek. "Let's go back and cook this delicious fish for lunch. I hope Chi-Chi likes that we brought home food." Goku said with a laugh. The two training partners then flew away towards Goku's house.

Meanwhile in the deep recesses of outer space, the Saiyan prince Vegeta continued his training under four hundred times Earth's gravity. Vegeta has not yet figured out how to transform into a Super Saiyan. "Damn you Kakarot! Why can't I transform? It's supposed to be my birthright!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs from inside his ship. No matter how strong Vegeta became, he would never surpass Goku without the ability to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then decided to head back to Earth for a few months. The monsters were predicted to appear one year from May 12. Vegeta did need to refuel his ship after all, or be stuck in outer space forever.

While most of the other Z Fighters were gaining massive amounts of power, Krillin seemed like he wasn't progressing at all. "Master Roshi, two years have gone by and I barely learned anything!" Krillin yelled at the old hermit. Master Roshi paid little attention to Krillin and kept his eyes on the television set.

"Krillin, you're interrupting my work out!" Master Roshi yelled back at Krillin. Master Roshi of course wasn't working out but staring at the woman doing aerobics on television. These "workouts" have been a common occurrence for Krillin the past two years. He needed to do something drastic to improve. Krillin snuck through Master Roshi's closet and found an old turtle shell. Krillin put the shell on his back, walked out the back door of Kame House, and flew off to parts unknown to train for his final year.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

It was a quiet morning. The prophesized day the messenger from the future, Trunks warned the Z Fighters about. It was eight in the morning and Goku had woken up Gohan from his slumber. The two Saiyans put on their combat outfits and were prepared to meet Piccolo outside. They had intensely for three years. Today was the day where they put all that they learned to the test. Outside the house, Chi-Chi wished the trio luck with their battles and to come home safely. Goku gave his wife a big hug and then took off towards South City. Before long the three warriors caught up to Krillin, who had not been heard from in the last year or so.

"Krillin, long time no see!" Gohan shouted to the short warrior.

"Ahoy Gohan! How did your training go?" Krillin asked as the four warriors approached their destination.

"It went great Krillin. I got so strong thanks to my dad and Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed looking at his father and mentor. "I noticed you also became much stronger than the last time I saw you." Gohan complimented the stout warrior. Indeed, Krillin had undergone some significant changes. He was now wearing a turtle shell to go along with his trademark orange gi. After about ten more minutes of flying, the fighters landed on a small island. The island housed a mountain rage, as well as a city only slightly smaller than the five main cities of the world. On the outskirts of the island, three familiar faces were waiting for the warriors.

"Good to see you again Goku." Tien said calmly allowing a faint smile to cross his face. Goku approached Tien and looked him up and down before extending his open hand to the three eyed warrior. He gave Tien a handshake and complimented the energy he felt Tien was emanating.

"Wow, Yamcha you got really strong too!" Goku said shockingly. Goku's statement didn't seem to affect the scarred warrior who said nothing. "Hey, Yamcha, what's the matter? You look so sad." Goku asked his long time friend.

"I haven't seen Bulma in a year. I was certainly surprised to see her with the baby she's holding." Yamcha said sadly while pointing towards his former girlfriend. Krillin, Gohan, and Goku walked up to her and examined her child. The baby had a single lock of gray hair and big blue eyes.

"Wow Bulma! I didn't think you were the type to have a kid." Gohan and Krillin shouted in unison. Goku then started to laugh at all the fuss over Bulma's baby. Goku's giggling irritated Bulma and began to tap her foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Is something funny Goku?" Bulma yelled. Goku was caught off guard by Bulma's yelling and shook his head to disagree with her. Even though she was a mother now, Goku still was very much afraid of her temper. "Anyway, since Yamcha clearly isn't the father, I'll tell you who is." Bulma declared to the group. After more silence she said that Vegeta was the father and the baby's name was Trunks Briefs.

The group were all flabbergasted by Bulma's revelation. Well everyone except Goku and Piccolo, who now felt more awkward then surprised. However, neither said a word that they already knew who the father was. If they did, they risk letting the others know that the visitor from the future was an adult Trunks.

"Krillin, did you bring any Senzu Beans with you by any chance?" Tien asked the turtle school student.

"As a matter of fact, before I met up with Goku, Kami made sure I saw Korin and left with a full bag of them." Krillin's statement caused Piccolo to stare intently at the small fighter. Piccolo began to wonder why Krillin was at the Lookout. "Before you say anything Piccolo. I'll tell you what I was doing hanging around Kami." Krillin said as he turned toward the giant Namekian. "I spent two years with Master Roshi where I learned absolutely nothing. I felt like I was getting weaker by the day. I went to Kami's Lookout and asked for his training once again. Kami said he couldn't train me, but knew of someone who could. I was taken to Otherworld by Kami, and he had King Yemma send me to the Grand Kai's planet for training. While I was there, I acquired this turtle shell made out of the most durable metal in the galaxy." Krillin explained to the crowd.

Tien was more than impressed by the progress Krillin had made in such a short amount of time. However, Tien and Yamcha were still slightly stronger than Krillin, and had a secret technique nobody else knew about. Yamcha checked his watch and alerted the group that it was ten AM. The group waited patiently for a sign that the cyborgs were inside the city. After about ten minutes, the group figured nothing was going to happen until a massive explosion rocked the city.

"Alright everyone! It's time to go. It would be best for us to split up so we can cover more ground." Goku told everyone. Goku also told Bulma it was safer for her and baby Trunks to stay by her car so they didn't get hurt. Krillin also gave her the Senzu Beans for safekeeping. In a flash the warriors powered up and descended on the city looking for the monsters and to help the citizens. Goku also suggested flaring of individual power levels for those who encountered the enemy.

Piccolo was surveying the city from the air, while everyone else took a section of the city to comb through. Krillin asked around the west part of the city with Tien to see if any of the locals knew what caused the explosion. Goku and Gohan were in the northern part of the city helping fight the fire that seemed to spread due to the direction of the wind. The two Saiyans managed to save a family from a burning apartment building just in time before it collapsed. Still everyone couldn't find any trace of the monsters Trunks talked about. However, Yamcha stumbled across an older man with a pale white companion.

"Hey old timer! Have you seen any odd looking people around here, or what started the fire?" Yamcha questioned the old man. This wasn't any ordinary man though and began shooting volleys of lasers from his eyes at the surrounding buildings. "Oh, no! These are the cyborgs we were warned about!" Yamcha exclaimed as he rushed the old man.

The old man easily countered Yamcha's attempt to blitz him, and grabbed Yamcha by the throat and raised him in the air. "According to my data, you are not Goku. You are extremely strong though. Far stronger than I calculated Goku to even be." The menacing old man explained as he tightened his grip on the long haired warrior. "All threats must be terminated, and you are no exception. He said as he drove his free hand through Yamcha's chest cavity. The force of the strike immediately alerted the others to Yamcha's location as his power level dropped almost to nothing.

As Yamcha was bleeding out, the old man discarded him to the hard ground. By the time the other fighters gathered around the monsters, Yamcha had lost a significant amount of blood. "Gohan take Yamcha to Bulma for a Senzu Bean right away!" Tien instructed the half Saiyan. Gohan nodded and picked up the almost dead Yamcha and flew off into the distance.

"What kind of monster are you? Harming innocent people in this city, and doing that to our friend is unforgivable!" Goku roared at the old man.

"I am Cyborg model number 20 and this is Cyborg model number 19. You are Son Goku and we were created by Dr. Gero to eliminate you to avenge the Red Ribbon Army." The decrepit looking cyborg said calmly. "We will now fight. Number 19 begin attacking the city once again." Number 20 ordered his subordinate. With the order, 19 began firing volleys of purple ki blasts into nearby office buildings and apartments. This display absolutely enraged Goku, and rushed the pale white cyborg delivering a solid right hook to its jaw.

The punch knocked the plump, clown like machine to the ground. A single trail of oil leaked out of its nose, and began to initiate a program that imitated angry emotions.

Goku was slightly winded from knocking Cyborg 20 to the ground. Goku demanded they leave Earth peacefully, or he would be forced to take action. Cyborg 20 scoffed at the Saiyan's brash request. "You give me no choice then. I have to fight you two, but it's not going to be in an area where people can get hurt. There's an island a short distance from here." Goku declared still trying to regain his composure.

"We agree to your request Son Goku. You will fight Number 19." The monster said nonchalantly. Everyone then proceeded to fly off towards the designated island. Goku was clearly laboring during the trip which caused considerable concern to Piccolo. The island Goku chose was basically uninhabitable considering it was surrounded by deserts and a mountain range. The two groups landed and were ready to begin fighting. "Before we start, I would like you to know that Dr. Gero has studied all of your techniques and powers extensively." Number 20 explained to the Z Warriors. "Dr. Gero focused special attention towards Son Goku after he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. Your fights with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Raditz were compiled into a file and from there the doctor calculated what your fighting power would be." Cyborg 20 continued on his explanation.

"Well, did your creator study our battles in outer space?" Piccolo asked the machine. Number 20 said nothing in response to the Namekian. "Judging by your silence, I doubt your data accounts for Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan." Piccolo boasted.

"A Super Saiyan? What is that?" the old man questioned Piccolo.

Before Piccolo could answer, Goku began increasing his strength. Goku began screaming as if he was in pain, but he was merely focusing all of his strength in order to transform. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku roared as his jet black hair stood on end and transformed into a golden color. Goku's eyes became a teal color as he was enveloped in a flame like gold aura. Both machines were caught off guard by the amount of power their target now possessed.

"Incredible! Goku is even stronger now than he was when I last saw him!" Tien said shockingly.

"This transformation still isn't enough power to defeat Number 19. Prepare to attack at once 19!" 20 ordered once again. Goku completely caught the machine off guard and delivered a massive kick to the face, sending 19 flying, and leaving 20 in complete shock.


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

Number 19 was taking quite the pummeling from Super Saiyan Goku. Goku was delivering crushing punches and devastating kicks to the machine monster. The cyborg had no way to fight back against Goku. His friends cheered at every punch and kick landed on the killer cyborg.

"Goku might do it!" Krillin exclaimed as himself, Piccolo, and Tien watched Goku mercilessly beat his enemy. Tien nodded at his training companion's statement in agreement. However, Piccolo couldn't let a smile cross his face. He kept his eyes on Goku's fight to watch closely.

Meanwhile back on the outskirts of South City, Gohan had gotten Yamcha back to Bulma just in time for a Senzu Bean. Gohan put the bean in the desert bandit's mouth and forced him to swallow it whole. Bulma and Gohan were visibly worried if the bean could restore an injury so severe. After a few minutes, Yamcha rose up from the ground seething with anger.

"Damn that monster! I'll show him who's the strong one when I get my hands on him!" Yamcha roared as he clenched his fist declaring revenge.

"I'm glad you're alright Yamcha," Bulma said softly hoping he wouldn't hear her. However, Yamcha heard her and turned to face his once girlfriend. "Big dummy why do you think you can fight those monsters alone?" Bulma questioned.

"He got a cheap shot on me. Me and Tien trained our hearts out for three years to fight these beasts. I've become significantly more powerful!" Yamcha yelled back.

All of a sudden Gohan sensed his father fighting on an island a few miles beyond South City. "Yamcha we gotta go! My daddy is fighting one of the monsters!" Gohan explained with obvious worry in his voice. The two warriors nodded and took off to get to Goku and the others' location. Bulma gave Gohan the bag of Senzu Beans and put Trunks into her flying ship and tried to follow the two warriors. However, Gohan and Yamcha could greatly surpass her vehicle's speed and she was left in the dust.

The two warriors sped towards the battle hoping to find Goku was alright. After about ten minutes, Gohan and Yamcha found the island and joined their friends. "Goku is demolishing that pitiful machine!" Yamcha roared as he approached the group.

Gohan walked up to Piccolo and said, "Something is wrong guys. My dad has way more power than this usually! What happened?" This statement shocked the other warriors except Piccolo.

At this point, Goku had the synthetic warrior pinned to the ground. "Your reign of terror ends now you hunk of junk!" Goku screamed as he cupped his hands readying a Kamehameha Wave. The blue ball of energy started growing in the Saiyan warrior's hands. Number 20 then began to laugh hysterically, confusing the other fighters.

Goku turned his hands and launched the attack at 19, who stuck his hands up at the last second seemingly to block the brunt of the blast. Goku was then shocked to see that his opponent completely absorbed the attack just by stretching his hands at the attack.

"What the hell?" a shocked Goku exclaimed as his attack disappeared.

"Number 19 and myself have the capabilities to absorbed any and all ki based attacks through raising our hands you fools! That's how I was able to disable the fool over there!" 20 exclaimed as he pointed towards Yamcha. "Now 19, go on the offensive and kill Son Goku!" 20 further demanded.

Now Number 19 had a sick demented grin on his face, and he rushed Goku with a fierce head-butt. The force of the attack sent Goku crashing into a massive mountain. As Goku struggled to get up, he began clenching his heart with his right hand. 19 would give him no sympathy though, and it began hitting Goku with a seemingly endless amount of punches to the body. Goku became utterly defenseless as he wasted more than half of his energy in a failed energy wave, and his heart was draining the rest of his powers. 19 sent Goku crashing to the ground with a hard right kick that created some distance between the fighters.

"Piccolo my dad is holding his heart! I think he's starting to get sick with that virus he was warned about." Gohan explained. "I'll try throwing him a Senzu Bean in the meantime." Gohan said as he turned towards his father. "Dad here catch this and eat it!" Gohan yelled as he threw the green colored bean.

"Thanks son, I appreciate it." Goku said as he caught and ate the bean.

"You will not get a chance to recover Son Goku." 19 softly stated as he flicked his earrings and launched a purple volley of eye lasers at the wounded warrior. As the lasers made contact with Goku's body it created a massive explosion that sent him flying even further away.

"Damn you monsters! I'm going in there to help Goku right now!" Piccolo yelled as he took of his weighted clothes. The Namekian warrior started flying towards Goku when Number 20 moved to intercept him.

"You will not interfere Piccolo. 19 will kill Son Goku right now." 20 explained as he hovered in front of the Z warriors.

"Like hell you will monster!" Piccolo yelled as he moved to strike Cyborg 20. However, the old man looking machine leaned back slightly and fired an eye laser at Piccolo's torso. Piccolo coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

"Does anyone else wish to end up like the Namek? If so, I dare you to try me." 20 grimly warned the remaining warriors as they moved to help Piccolo. "Finish him off now 20! I'll eliminate the rest of them when you're finished." The old man declared.

Number 19 then began to break all of Goku's limbs. He crippled his arms first by stepping on them. Goku cried out in agony as his bones were broken and he lost consciousness. His golden hair reverted back to its original black color and his aura completely vanished. 19 then fired lasers through Goku's legs to further cripple the warrior. Goku was now unable to move as 19 began choking him and absorbing his energy at the same time giggling like a maniac.

"Our plan has worked even more efficiently than I anticipated!" Number 20 said as his cyborg companion was literally choking the life out of his target.

"Yamcha, we have to act now or Goku is going to be killed out there." Tien said to his friend. "Gohan give Piccolo a Senzu Bean to restore him back to normal. We are going to take care of those two." Tien further explained.

"Alright Tien, I'll provide a distraction for the old man." Yamcha declared as Tien nodded. The former bandit yelled towards Number 20, "Hey old man how does this work for you?" Yamcha questioned as he put his hands in front of his face and yelled out his attack, "Solar Flare".

The burst of light blinded everyone on the battlefield except Tien and Yamcha and provided a perfect cover for the three eyed warrior to make his move. Tien rushed at Number 19 and delivered a massive kick to the head that sent the fat clown flying. Tien then picked up Goku and rushed him over to Gohan who gave him and Piccolo Senzu Beans to restore their health. Piccolo stood up, but Goku remained on conscious.

"Why won't daddy wake up?" Gohan questioned out loud.

"Gohan, you have to get him home and give him his medicine." Krillin explained. "You have to get out of here while the two cyborgs are blinded by Yamcha's Solar Flare." Krillin advised the young Saiyan. Numer 19 and 20 were still blinded as father and son made their way from the battle.

At this point, a familiar face also descended towards the Z fighters. His black hair stood up on end, and he was wearing a blue jumpsuit with white and gold Saiyan armor. Completing the outfit was a pair of ice white gloves, and boots. "Vegeta?" Piccolo said in disbelief. Indeed it was Vegeta who had his trademark arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yes it is I, Vegeta." The prince said calmly to the shocked fighters.

"Ah Vegeta has allied himself with them? This is quite intriguing. He was formerly their enemy only four years ago. Quick to change Vegeta?" Number 20 asked the prince.

"Ha! If you think I consider them my allies, you're sadly mistaken. We entered into a temporary alliance to dispose of you two bucket of bolts. After your destruction my fight is with Kakarot." Vegeta explained to Number 20.

"I scanned all of your power levels. None of you stand a chance against me or Number 19. Especially after he just stole all of Goku's energy." The old man explained as 19 approached him.

While Vegeta and 20 were bickering with each other, Yamcha and Tien took the time to initiate the second step of their plan. They planned to fuse together and fight one of the cyborgs. As everyone was focused on Vegeta and the synthetic robots, the two earthlings completed their fusion and created a flash of white light.

"What the hell was that?" everyone on the battlefield exclaimed at once. When the light faded all that was left was one fused warrior. The fusion was successful once again. Tiencha was reborn at the most crucial possible time.

"Scanning the power level of this new warrior Number 20." 19 said as his scanner glanced over Tiencha's power levels. "Number 20 he is also weak. Nowhere near Son Goku's level. May I kill him too?" 19 questioned 20.

"You may Number 19, but Vegeta is mine." Number 20 snapped back at his mechanical brethren.

"If you think I'm weak, then let me show you the depths of my power 19!" Tiencha roared as he began to focus all of his energy. Soon the fused warrior was wrapped with a white flame like aura and his wild hair flapped in the enormous winds he was capable of creating. The amount of power being generated was enough to shock everyone else on the battlefield.

"Scanning power level once again. Power level reads one hundred million. Son Goku's power level was three hundred million. I calculate my reserves to equate to at least four hundred million. Chance of winning is ninety-nine percent." As 19 was analyzing Tiencha's power level the warrior phased in front of the mechanical weapon and delivered a crushing strike to stomach that sent 19 back a few yards.

"I know in my base form, Goku still has the edge in power with his Super Saiyan form. But I have another way of generating even more power. I have master the Kaioken technique!" The fused three eyed warrior exclaimed as he began to power up once more. "I'm going to need some extra juice to take this guy down. Kaioken times four!" Tiencha screamed as his white aura transformed itself to a blood red color. Tiencha then caught 19 off guard once again and landed a fierce attack called Machinegun Volley Ball Fist.

The attack must have hit the defenseless 19 at least thirty times with a flurry of kicks and punches. 20 began to get very restless as yet another warrior was able to challenge 19 and possibly be enough to destroy his ally. Tiencha delivered a massive uppercut to 19 and sent him flying. "Alright I'm done messing around with you." The fused warrior declared.

"I can't believe they became so much more powerful. " Krillin stated to Piccolo and Vegeta.

"How did they learn such an advanced technique . Let alone a fusion technique. Who taught them this?" Piccolo wondered as Tiencha was dominating the fat android.

"The humans have become strong. I'm still stronger though." Vegeta boasted to himself.

Number 19 began firing ki waves at Tiencha in an effort to create some space between him and his opponent. Tiencha dodged the blasts with complete ease and knocked 19 into the ground with a strong kick that created a crater. Tiencha descended into the crater ready to finish his opponent off. However, 19 caught the fused warrior off guard and grabbed his arms tightly and began the energy draining process.

"Ha ha you fool! I have your arms and I'm going to drain every last bit of energy from you!" 19 exclaimed as Tiencha closed his eyes and began laughing.

"If you think you've won, you're sadly mistaken android!" Tiencha screamed as he began powering up further. "Kaioken times six!" Tiencha yelled as his energy increased even more. The amount of energy he generated caused 19 to loosen his grip and in that same instant, Tiencha lunged at the clown and chopped both arms off in a single strike.

As his arms became separated from his body, 19 began leaking oil from his now damaged arms. The machine then climbed out of the crater and began running away from the battle. "Damnit 19! Where are you going?" 20 yelled at his frightened comrade.

Vegeta scoffed at the situation and sarcastically remarked," I guess machines do experience fear."

"Wow, we might survive this battle after all guys!" Krillin joyfully exclaimed.

"One more thing to take care of." Tiencha declared as he flew into the air. "This one is for Goku you mechanical clown! Now experience my full power!" The warrior roared as he formed a triangle like pattern with his hands. He was about to deliver his ultimate attack, which was a combination of Tien's Tri Beam and Yamcha's Kamehameha Wave. "Tri Beamhameha Wave!"

The resulting attack was a triangle shaped Kamehameha Wave without the drawback of using life energy of the user. The attack hit 19 with such a force that his body was instantly vaporized. All that was left of Number 19 was his head and a massive crater where his last step was taken. Tiencha scanned the crater and smiled at the amount of damage his attack did to his opponent.

"Number 19! How could he be destroyed by a simple human?" The remaining cyborg questioned himself.

Tiencha descended back down to the group. Everyone turned their attention towards 20. His once thought advantage against the Z warriors had now evaporated. "It's your turn now old man. I'm going to kill you and teach you a lesson for putting a hole in my chest." Tiencha declared the frightened machine.

At this point Number 20 launched a massive ki blast at the group of fighters and used the smoke to make a well timed escape. "See you in hell you bastards! I'm going to unleash two more warriors and they will teach you not to cross the Red Ribbon army!" Number 20 declared as he escaped the sight of the warriors.


	7. Chapter 7: Pursuit

"That bastard! Damn machine running away." Tiencha screamed as the android was nowhere to be found. "We have to find him quickly before I separate." The fused warrior said to his comrades. "I'll need a Senzu Bean Krillin. Did Gohan give you the bag?" he asked.

"Um yeah, Yamshinhan…" Krillin said trailing off.

"My name is Tiencha in this form Krillin. Can I have a bean please?" The annoyed warrior asked. Krillin gave his fused friend the bean, which was eaten in an instant. Within an instant, Tiencha was back at full strength and flared his aura demonstrating his power once again.

"You said something about separating?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, after thirty minutes the fusion ends and we become Tien and Yamcha once again." Tiencha explained.

"Ha! So your strength isn't genuine then?" Vegeta openly mocked. "That is pathetic. I'll show you the depths of my power once this is over since you claim to be more powerful then Kakarot!" Vegeta declared to Tiencha.

"We'll see Vegeta. Anyway, by my estimate I used up ten minutes of the time fighting that ridiculous pile of scrap." Tiencha quickly assessed.

"Alright, let's go then. I saw 20 rush off to the West. Over there are a bunch of mountains that he'll use to take cover." Krillin explained. "We can't sense him so we're gonna have to split up to have a better chance to find him." The bald warrior strategized. Everyone gave a nod, and proceeded to fly off in pursuit of Number 20.

Meanwhile, Gohan had gotten back to his house with the unconscious Goku. Goku had been beaten badly by 19, but his physical injuries were healed by a magic Senzu Bean. However, he was still writhing in pain from the virus he had seemingly contracted before the machines arrived.

"Mom, I'm home with dad!" Gohan yelled as he landed and approached the front door.

"Oh that's great dear, did your father beat the bad guys already?" Chi-Chi asked from inside the house. She opened the front door and became horrified by what she saw. "What happened to your father Gohan?" A shocked Chi-Chi asked as she saw her knocked out husband.

"It's the heart virus he was warned about mom. He got sick while he was fighting and got knocked out by one of the cyborgs." Gohan explained to his worried mother. "We need to get him in bed and give dad the medicine." Gohan said as he lugged Goku inside the house. Then the young Saiyan thought to himself, "Just hold on dad, you'll be as good as new in a few days."

Number 20 had succeeded in fleeing the Z fighters and escaping to the cover of a vast mountain region. He had gotten cover fairly quickly, but he would've been easily caught if he tried to fly away from his enemies. As 20 remained concealed in the mountains he thought to himself, "Damn them! I need to get back to the lab to unleash Cyborg 17 and 18. If I can wake them up, we shall be unstoppable." As he was thinking to himself, he began to sense high power levels heading his way. "No! How could they get here so quickly?" 20 wondered aloud. However, he did notice that the warriors were spread apart. "This is good. They have no idea where I am. I can move freely about and make my move to absorb some energy. Then I should have the power to dispose of them." the old man deviously planned.

Vegeta began to grow agitated by the unnecessary game of hide and seek. His agitation grew to anger and he began powering up. This shocked the other warriors who couldn't believe Vegeta was generating so much power. "I'm tired of this come out now machine and fight me with honor!" Vegeta screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His black hair had now become gold, and he was enveloped in the same golden aura Goku possessed. "If you won't come out and face me, then I'll smoke you out!" Vegeta declared as he launched a powerful ki blast towards the ground.

"You fool Vegeta! This is what I'm waiting for!" Number 20 roared as he came out of hiding to absorb Vegeta's attack. The old man extended his arms and the energy wave disappeared. 20 started laughing maniacally as the other Z fighters joined Vegeta, surrounding 20. His laughter then turned into a dead silence.

"Maybe you were the fool for taking my bait android." Vegeta declared crossing his arms.

"I can take you out myself old man." Tiencha stated.

"No. If you could handle the other one in ten minutes, what makes you think you could beat him with your remaining five?" Vegeta questioned the fused warrior. "I will fight him myself and rid this planet of them." Vegeta explained.

"You're both wrong. I'm going to make him pay for that cheap shot he got on me." Piccolo said as he stepped in front of both warriors. "Vegeta if I fail you step in and finish the job." Piccolo requested the powered up prince. Vegeta scoffed in agreement with Piccolo and let the Namekian fight.

"My scanners say you are no match for me Piccolo. After I absorbed Vegeta's energy my power is at least four hundred million. You are far inferior." Number 20 explained as he rushed Piccolo.

"Want to bet old man?" Piccolo roared as he phased out of 20's reach and smashed him into a cliff with a swift kick. "Heh, this will be easier than I thought." Piccolo said as he rushed the decrepit looking machine once more. The Namekian warrior picked the old man out of the rubble and smashed him into another mountain. This next attack caused 20 to lose his hat and expose what seemed to be a human brain.

"I couldn't have made a miscalculation could I?" 20 wondered to himself. "I'll scan his power once again. Wait, that can't be right. My scanner says his power is at five hundred million. Vegeta's is stated to be five hundred and seventy-five million as well. They should be far weaker than this. I'll be destroyed at this rate." 20 thought to himself.

"Why so quiet android?" Piccolo asked as he punched the old man through more scenery. Now Number 20 began to fight back and started rapidly firing eye beams at Piccolo. This took Piccolo by surprise and allowed the old man to burrow underground to launch another sneak attack. "Damn! Where did he go now?" a damaged Piccolo wondered. 20 came out of the ground at an incredible speed and managed to get a grip on Piccolo's neck.

Now that 20 had a firm grip on the Namekian's body, Krillin prepared to move in and help his friend when Vegeta appeared in front of him. "Now what do you think you're doing baldy?" Vegeta condescendingly asked.

"I have to help him, before he gets all of his energy Vegeta! Get out of my way now!" Krillin yelled back.

"He hasn't lost yet fool! Look at him, he's going to make his move right now." Vegeta explained as Krillin turned his attention towards the fight. Piccolo relaxed his body and raised his right arm and plunged it deep into Number 20's mechanical chasse. The blow caused 20 to lose his grip on Piccolo's neck. Then, the green warrior grabbed 20's hand and began to crush it.

"Let's see how you like being stuck by someone else's grip." Piccolo said as he crushed Android 20's arm. Piccolo then took his free hand and severed the old man's energy absorbing unit from his body. The strike caused black oil to leak out of the cyborg's arm. "It's over for you. Admit defeat and I'll make your death quick. Or I can just remove your other arm as well. Your choice, make it count." Piccolo explained.

"How are you all so powerful? This doesn't make scientific sense." 20 asked of his enemies.

"Why don't you tell him Piccolo? Or should I give him his answer?" Vegeta asked from afar.

"Do you wonder why you couldn't anticipate our strength? The answer is simple. We knew you were coming. We had three years to prepare for your arrival. Maybe you would've been victorious if there were two factors you hadn't overlooked. Your creator neglected to follow us to outer space where Goku became a Super Saiyan. Also, if we didn't know you were coming we would've been no match for you." Piccolo said in a deadpan voice.

"Damnit! My plan can't end here!" 20 screamed as he noticed a flying vehicle headed towards the battlefield.

"Hey that's Bulma!" Tiencha said in shock as the fusion wore off.

Number 20 saw yet another way to escape the Z warriors as launched a ki blast at the vehicle Bulma and baby Trunks occupied. The explosion created a thick black smoke 20 used for cover as he ran away hoping to get to the lab before the warriors did.

Tien and Yamcha saved Bulma and her son from certain death, while Vegeta didn't raise a finger to save his family.

"What's your problem Vegeta? Why didn't you try to save them?" Yamcha yelled to Vegeta.

The other warriors landed on a cliff and inspected Bulma and her baby for injuries. Both of them were relatively unharmed and she thanked Tien and Yamcha for their intervention.

"Woman what the hell are you doing here? The battlefield is no place for you. Go home now." The Saiyan prince yelled at Bulma.

"Well it's nice to see you to Vegeta! It's only been six months since you were home. It's kinda hard to have a baby without the father present!" Bulma yelled at the agitated prince. "Oh and by the way, why was Dr. Gero fighting you guys? He's not a fighter, he's just a scientist." Bulma questioned the group.

"What are you talking about Bulma?" Tien asked the blue haired mother. "Are you saying that was Dr. Gero?" Tien questioned further.

"Yes, that was Dr. Gero. I recognized his face from an old magazine my dad subscribed to awhile back. I had no idea he chose to become a machine. I just thought he had died from old age or something." Bulma explained her theory.

"Well we have to go find him yet again. I'm starting to get angry how he can keep escaping from us." Vegeta angrily grunted as he took off in a flash.

"Yamcha can you take Bulma and the baby home?" Piccolo asked the scarred fighter.

"Yeah sure Piccolo. I can't fuse with Tien for another hour or so anyway. I wouldn't be much of a help without that ability." Yamcha said as Bulma climbed onto his back.

"That's not true Yamcha, you were a difference maker today. Get her home quick and come back to us, we may need fusion again if he can make repairs to his body." Piccolo stated. Yamcha nodded and proceeded to fly west in Capsule Corporation's direction. As Yamcha disappeared from sight the other fighters took off to catch up to Vegeta. Bulma had also told the group that Dr. Gero's lab was somewhere in a mountain that was surrounded by a forest on the west side of the landscape.

Back in the wasteland where the first battle had taken place, a familiar warrior was examining the site. Trunks had come back to the past to aid the warriors of this timeline. Something wasn't right though as the half Saiyan found 19's dismembered head.

"Wait a second. This isn't one of the machines from my time. I've never seen this model before." A shocked Trunks thought to himself. "If this model is different, have I altered history by coming back a second time?" Trunks asked aloud to a vacant wasteland. "It doesn't matter what I changed now. I sense that everyone is still alive and not far from this location. If I catch up with them I can warn them about the two androids I encountered in the future." Trunks said aloud as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and took off like a jet towards the others.

The now revealed Dr. Gero had managed to cover quite a bit of ground in the few hours that had passed since evading the Z warriors. The mad scientist had made his way north towards his lab. The sprawling forest he was dashing through was filled with so much life. The weather was quite warm, with the deer and antelopes foraging for food in the forest. The birds were chirping and plucking worms for the ground to feed their babies. All of the animals cowered in fear as Gero stomped through their forest in a mad dash to get back to his laboratory to unleash two more creations spawned from his demented desire for revenge.

Piccolo and the others were close behind Gero, and that started to unsettle the mad scientist. "All I need is one more distraction. How about a forest fire?" Gero said as he started a fire with a synthetic ki blast. The blaze started by the converted human soon turned into a massive blaze that endangered the wild life that lived in the area.

"How did this fire start all of a sudden?" Krillin screamed as the blaze took over half of the forest.

"If we go down there and power up we can create a wind fierce enough to put the fire out." Piccolo explained. The three warriors went down into the forest and began to increase their powers. As they generated their maximum power winds ripped through the trees and began to cool the blaze. It wasn't enough to put it out completely, but Krillin had an idea.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin shouted as he unleashed Master Roshi's trademark attack at the fire. "Goku told me that Roshi put out a mountain that was on fire with it, so it's worth a try." Krillin explained. The tactic worked as the fire was reduced to smoke and the forest was safe once more. Unfortunately, Gero had used the fire to successfully come within a few feet of his laboratory when he noticed Vegeta had already gotten there.

"No! How did Vegeta find this place so easily?" Gero said shockingly. "No matter, his back seems to be turned anyway. I can just sneak into my lab." Gero explained to himself.

Suddenly, Trunks caught up to Vegeta. The prince was shocked to see the time traveler had returned. "Boy, where did you come from?" Vegeta questioned the young Saiyan.

"Never mind where I came from. I have to tell you that two more cyborgs are going to be activated." Trunks explained as he caught eyes with Dr. Gero. "Look! Down there! That must be Doctor Gero, and he's trying to get inside his lab." Trunks screamed as he began to rush the old man.

"Ha! I'm going inside my lab, and going to activate Number 17 and 18!" You can't stop me now. The door is impenetrable good luck getting in here!" Gero said manically laughing at the two Saiyans.

Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo caught up to Trunks and Vegeta while Gero barricaded himself inside his laboratory. "It's going to be the end for all of us if he activates those other machines!" Trunks said to the group. Everyone was in stunned silence as the future warrior explained that they were even stronger than the ones they had currently fought.


End file.
